


Бентакли

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O Vibes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anon Prompt, Aquariums, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nonvember, Rape Fantasy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Люди вырвали Кайло из родной стихии и выставили напоказ в океанариуме. Но однажды он повстречал там новую сотрудницу, девушку с добрым сердцем, и решил, что она составит ему идеальную пару.





	Бентакли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537973) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Посвящается Scotian.

После того как его поймали люди, Кайло впал в глубокую депрессию.

Вырванный из родного мира кораллового рифа, словно самая обыкновенная рыба-клоун, он оказался выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Толстые маленькие человечки пялились на него и тыкали пальцами в стекло — одного этого было достаточно, чтобы свести с ума. Наблюдая, как они слюнявят свои напитки и еду, он дрейфовал среди декора резервуара, стараясь держаться в тени. Здесь даже сделали удобное логово — специально для самки — но самка так и не появилась.

Шли годы, а ее все не было, и это усиливало в Кайло чувства расстройства и оторванности. Ему _требовалось_ спариться. Обернуть самку в свои черные щупальца и оплодотворить ее, почувствовать близость кого-то из своего рода. Бывало, некоторые самцы выползали на берег и похищали неосторожных человеческих самок, чтобы насильно преобразить их, но Кайло был не из таких.

Ему хотелось обрести счастливое логово, с эфирой и довольной самкой. Он хотел смотреть, как его самка округляется их потомством, помочь ей устроить гнездо и охранять его, пока она ухаживает за яйцом. Одним-единственным яйцом. Одной эфирой за раз, желанной и свирепо оберегаемой.

Преображенная человеческая самка сохранила бы хрупкие человеческие ноги — но обзавелась бы изящными жабрами и перепонками, помогающими плавать. Еще детенышем он слышал, что преображенные женщины особенно алкали размножения и спаривание с ними было… неописуемым.

Кайло проводил дни, мрачно поглядывая наружу из своего логова. И его озлобленность нарастала. Хотелось обратно на риф, хотелось оплодотворить самку.

***

Верх резервуара накрепко закрывался большой металлической решеткой. Люди кормили его сквозь нее: окунем, щукой, иногда скатом. Кайло ел сырую рыбью плоть и наслаждался, разрывая ее в клочья так, чтобы толстые маленькие человечки вопили от ужаса.

Услышав три удара — сигнал завтракать — он устремился к поверхности. Обычно по утрам его кормил Клайд — в общем-то терпимый человеческий самец. Старый, но добродушный и разговорчивый.

На этот раз решетка заскрипела и открылась, Кайло завис прямо под ней — и увидел кое-что гораздо более заманчивое, чем Клайд.

Человеческая самка. Маленькая и худенькая, с большими карими глазами и каштановыми волосами. Удивленно моргнув, он с интересом подплыл к открывшемуся проему. Девушка явно нервничала, протягивая к воде снулую треску, и завизжала, стоило Кайло внезапно появиться на поверхности.

Она завалилась назад, неуклюже усевшись на пол. Кайло взялся руками за край решетчатой крышки и наклонил голову, издавая возбужденные пощелкивающие звуки. От девушки чудесно пахло — как от живых цветов. Ему довелось учуять их аромат по дороге в океанариум, когда его изловили.

— У-уходи! — воскликнула она.

Кайло фыркнул и зашипел. Нет.

Подняв из воды щупальце, он забрал свой завтрак и еще раз фыркнул на маленькую девушку. Она злобно сверкнула глазами и фыркнула в ответ.

Он обнажил клыки в угрюмой улыбке. О-о-о. Дерзкий маленький человечек. Возможно, завтра он позволит себе уделить ей больше внимания, но не сегодня. Сегодня он унес свой завтрак в глубины резервуара, где жестоко расправился с ним.

***

— Рей, ты не могла бы покормить Бена?

В толще воды эхом отдавался разговор. Услышав голос человеческой самки, приносившей завтрак, Кайло открыл глаза и вылез из пещеры. Загремела решетка. Он проворно поплыл к поверхности и резко вынырнул из проема, обильно разбрызгав воду.

Рей встретила его знакомым визгом и упала на задницу — снова. Кайло скрипуче рассмеялся и похлопал щупальцем по холодному металлу, улыбаясь ей.

Она нахмурилась.

— Ты придурок! А я еще тебе вкусняшку несла!

Кайло воодушевленно прищелкнул и принюхался. Уловив запах лангуста, он перешел на взбудораженное шипение, ловко выбрался из места своего заточения и, шлепая щупальцами, пополз к Рей. Ее глаза стали совершенно круглыми, и она вжалась в решетку, когда он навис над ней.

Щупальца взвились в воздух. Обшарив ее карманы, он нашел маленький пакетик со свежим рачьим мясом. Кайло замурлыкал, откинулся назад и аккуратно разорвал его, собираясь хорошенько насладиться каждым кусочком.

Рей вздрагивала, наблюдая за тем, как он ест. А Кайло демонстративно жевал, показывая клыки, и жмурился от удовольствия. Вкусно.

— Ты казался таким грустным, что я… Я подумала, тебе понравится.

Кайло открыл глаз и улыбнулся. Отложив угощение в сторону, он приблизился к ней, дыша теперь через легкие — она совсем слилась с полом. Его тень упала на нее — он рассматривал ее лицо в свете флуоресцентных ламп. Пахло действительно приятно. Интересно, как бы она смотрелась с перепонками на своих хрупких человеческих пальцах?

Кайло видел, как целуются люди — поэтому коротко прижался к губам Рей.

Она, потрясенная, уставилась на него, а он неслышно скользнул обратно в резервуар.

***

Голод настиг Кайло через несколько недель, и эти мимолетные встречи с Рей приобрели особенно острый характер. Если раньше ей хватало слов, чтобы отогнать его, то на этот раз… на этот раз ему захотелось забрать ее себе.

Он выплыл на поверхность, когда по воде распространился выученный им звук открывающейся решетки. Рей глядела в воду и улыбнулась, заметив его. Теперь она не скоро улыбнется — но все поймет, когда они окажутся вместе в его логове.

Логово… Его нужно наполнить самкой, эфирой и счастьем. Домом. Кайло так хотелось заботиться о ком-то.

Он поднялся из воды и просветлел при виде Рей в коротких шортах и кепке со значком океанариума. Она была молодой человеческой самкой, это точно. А еще приносила ему угощения, от нее приятно пахло, и ему до безумия хотелось спариться с ней.

Рей улыбнулась еще шире.

— Здравствуй, Бен. Сегодня у меня для тебя лосось, — оглянувшись, чтобы проверить, нет ли кого поблизости, она вытащила пакетик. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Он уронил подношение в резервуар. Ей понадобится еда, когда все закончится. После преображения ей придется отдыхать несколько дней, и только потом они сольются друг с другом и будут спариваться, пока в ней не пробудится их первая эфира.

Рей нахмурилась и попятилась, когда он вылез из резервуара. Кайло откинул назад липнущие мокрые волосы и издал глухой гул, чтобы успокоить ее нервы. Одно из щупалец протянулось вперед и погладило ее по щеке, оставляя на загорелой коже склизкий след его симпатии. В горле зазудело. Как же он хотел ее…

— Решил оставить на потом? — поинтересовалась она.

Кайло поцеловал ее — и она отшатнулась — поэтому он поцеловал ее снова. Мотнув головой, Рей бросилась к лестнице, но он обвил щупальцами ее тонкие запястья и прижал их к решетке, перемещаясь между ее раскинутых ног. У него был член. Не такой, как у человеческих самцов, но он знал: ей понравится.

— Б-Бен… — пролепетала она, поджимая ноги. Металлические прутья гремели под его весом. — Бен!

Он подобрался ближе, стягивая с нее маленькие шорты. Щупальца обвились вокруг ее бедер, держа их широко раздвинутыми, и он, воркуя и причмокивая, начал покрывать поцелуями ее лицо. Рей пронзительно заорала, и Кайло одним из щупалец заткнул ей рот — чтобы молчала. Незачем сейчас шуметь.

Открытый воздух неприятно стягивал кожу. Игриво ущипнув Рей за шею, Кайло просунул липкое от слизи щупальце ей спереди под трусики. Сквозь «кляп» вырвался сдавленный вскрик. Кайло утешал ее мурлыканьем, гладя влажную человеческую кожу, постепенно спускаясь к маленькому горячему местечку между хрупких человеческих ног. М-м-м. Спаривание…

Щупальце извивалось, пробираясь сквозь тугую теплую плоть, так отличавшуюся от его холодной тусклой кожи. По щекам Рей бежали слезы, и он слизнул их, погрузившись в нее еще глубже. Его член напрягся. О-о… О-о… Просто неописуемо.

Кайло обхватил ее щеки ладонями, не переставая стимулировать ее тело щупальцем. И хотя она колотила ногой по решетке и стонала, закатывая глаза, он улыбнулся, глядя на ее красивое лицо. Да… Она составит ему идеальную пару. Он будет заботиться о ней и сделает для нее самое лучшее гнездо.

Но сначала надо закончить с преображением, пока он окончательно не высох на воздухе.

Пофыркивая, Кайло вытащил щупальце и заменил его членом, радуясь, что сейчас Рей не могла видеть, как он выглядит. Самки его рода, как правило, норовили… удрать. С помощью головки его член присасывался к шейке матки, пресекая любые попытки к бегству, и закупоривался внутри множеством ребристых колючек с усиками.

Кайло протолкнулся в нее и зарычал. Рей зажмурилась — он начал водить ее телом в нужном ритме, чувствуя, как с каждым толчком привязывается к ней все сильнее. К ней, прекрасной молодой человеческой самке. Такой маленькой по сравнению с ним. Кайло представил, как их потомство зазмеится у нее в животе, и уже через несколько минут почувствовал приближающийся оргазм.

Рей дергалась, всхлипывая, ее слабые человеческие мышцы стискивали его член. Первый усик пробрался сквозь шейку матки, выискивая место, где закрепиться. К концу Голода в ней пробудится новая жизнь. После спаривания они сцепятся на много часов, дав возможность его генетическому материалу медленно просочиться внутрь нее, именно туда, куда нужно.

Она затрепетала. Блаженство… Рей.

Кайло с рыком принялся вталкиваться в нее, пока его собственное тело не вскипело до самых щупалец, разворачивая мягкие колючки и запечатывая их тела неразделимо, но Рей хныкала, словно от боли.

Пофыркав, он приподнял ее и укусил в основание шеи, разрывая клыками ткани, мышцы и нервы, вводя в ее тело яд. Его. Теперь она была его.

Находясь в шоке, Рей слабо вскрикнула, но было слишком поздно. Кайло обернул свою самку щупальцами, подтаскивая к проему в решетке, и погрузился вместе с ней в воду — на шее Рей плавно раскрылись жабры.

Они опускались на дно, неотделимые друг от друга, а толстые маленькие человечки в ужасе метались за стеклом. Сквозь воду пронеслись вибрации от криков.

Кайло вздохнул и прижал Рей к себе. Они обживутся в своем маленьком логове или вдвоем cбегут из океанариума, но теперь их никто не остановит.

У него была Рей, а у Рей был он.


End file.
